Talk:Kirby
Page Location Can someone please move this page from "Wolv21" back to "Kirby"? I don't know who did it, but they're an idiot. It won't let me undo the move. Zsashas (talk) 04:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) kirby rocks. *Ditto.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Kirby FTW! --Blue Ninjakoopa 16:51, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I always had a hunch that kirby was a black hole.Zephyr.50 05:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Same. Mangas It's already 3 weeks after September 7, 2010, but no mangas were released yet! Viz Media told me that "Sadly Kirby has been delayed", without a new planned release date. :( P.S. I am "jhc" at the Kirby's Rainbow Resort forums, and "jonghyunchung" at the regular Wikipedia. FirePuppy 19:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Kirby's age? When I watched a japanese episode of Kirby(episode 14, which is episode 13 in the english translation), Fumu had a flashback where she was talking to Sir Meta Knight and he said Kirby was still a baby. I think we should mention this on Kirby's page... --Zookah 17:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) i'm a person--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 tags Someone get rid of them. I can't seem to scope them out. Blue Ninjakoopa 05:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :All clear.-- Planet of the star warriors? Thats not official. Can somebody tell me why its there? :If it's not official, then a new editor probably put it there, thinking that this is a fanon wiki. If you find it unnecessary, then by all means remove it. :I removed it and they put it back. Picture? How come the top picture is kirby in kirby's epic yarn? shouldnt it be kirbyart.jpg istead because that how he looks in every other game. Maxwell the scribblenaut| :It's the latest artwork of Kirby.-- Lord Kirby I think we should make Lord Kirby Redirect on the Kirby page. Dom Woole calls him that Newraptor 19:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) But it's not like anyone thinks "Lord Kirby" is his real name. We shouldn't make a redirect that no one will possibly use. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking if a little kid came who had epic yarn on the wiki. They might write that. But it doesnt really matter as much. 22:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It was removed 22:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Kirby1010 My god hearing the name,"lord Kirby" was hilariousI'm epic-is that a problem? (talk) 19:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Gender So! It looks like there's a bit of discrepancy going on with Kirby's age and gender. We've been having a lot of that this past month, come to think of it lol. Anywayyyyyy, so I see there are very clear points for either side: *Kirby is explicitly male in the English games. *In the international/ original games, the makers wanted Kirby to remain genderless to leave it up to the player's imagination. So both sides are valid, definitely. Though we are an English wiki, and we need to reflect the decisions made in the English games. The only times we turn to the Japanese games for source material is when there's no English alternative (Ado's gender for example). So yeah, that's where I stand, though I really wanna hear some other opinions on this. =) EmptyStar (talk) 01:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I figured this would reach the talk page sooner or later, so better to voice my thoughts now since I was the one who initially made the edit (at least, in the past day or so). Well, to be fair, I can see why the translaters continue to use masculine pronouns, as gender-neutral pronouns ("it", "itself", etc.) sound impersonal and even objectifying. Throughout the history of the English language, masculine pronouns were often thought of as a replacement for the universal "default" (which is unfair, but that's the way it came to be). Using the masculine form when not knowing or guessing the person's gender often isn't considered incorrect. :With this in mind, the idea of Kirby's gender being truly explicit in English versions is technically far and few between, with the only instance that comes to mind being the original Kirby's Dream Land manual which had a few areas of spotty translation in the first place (remember "Bag of Magic Food?"). You can also argue the Kirby Super Star tutorial quote as being a "jolly fellow/guy", but with the gender confusion brought to light coupled with the face Kirby makes it can now be taken an entirely different way, so I wouldn't count that. There are probably other statements made on behalf of the localization teams in some way that I'm forgetting, but I think most (if not all) of the debate for English versions would be chalked up as language nuances regardless. :At any rate, I like that the info box text links directly to the appropriate section of the article, so if you guys decide to revert it back to Male then I request you at least keep that there since it's a valid and important footnote. LinkTheLefty (talk) 02:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I really don't think it would be wise to change every pronoun on the page and confuse a bunch of ten year old fans just on the basis of semantics. That said, I definitely agree with you that having the footnote there is wise; allowing for more casual readers to skip over it and the more insightful/ hardcore fans to read more into it. Superb idea. EmptyStar (talk) 02:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I suppose we can keep that note... but only if we make it clear that it was in the past. Kirby has been a boy for 20 years; people have made notice of that. My opinion: Kirby has been male for twenty years in every English appearance he's made. I understand Sakurai had some intention about the player choosing his gender, but that was twenty years ago and didn't fall through. It's lost and will never be recovered. I'm changing him back to being male. After all, "He's a pretty jolly guy." Either way, changing it back to "player's decision" is way outdated, and may result in unfortunate consequences. I'm merely trying to preserve the wiki and the Kirby series as we all are used to and enjoy. Thank you for your time, NerdyBoutKirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4zJRVfdDh4%7C Tank Missile! 02:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, this doesn't seem to make sense to me. Miyamoto and Sakurai argued about Kirby's color, thinking a pink hero wouldn't sell well in America. There have been modestly successful pink, female heroes in American video games. I don't think they were arguing because of the color pink, but because of a pink male hero. This is just my thought on the matter... NerdyBoutKirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4zJRVfdDh4 Tank Missile! 03:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Knowing what we know now... I'd think it's far more likely that since Sakurai wanted Kirby to appeal to as wide an audience as possible (given that the original Kirby's Dream Land was initially conceived as a "beginner's game" and wasn't designed to be groundbreaking), this was the probably the exact reason Sakurai and his fellow developers went on the stance not to officially designate a gender (this ambiguity is much easier in Japanese and most other languages didn't seem to try and maintain their wishes). I'm thinking that the decision to give Kirby his pink color was met with resistance from Miyamoto precisely because pink is almost universally considered a feminine color, which would skew perception of the character to one gender over the other. This is just a theory on the matter, though; I don't think their reasoning for the colorization was ever directly addressed in public. I should also add that Japanese Wikipedia lists Kirby's gender as unknown, but also makes the note that American releases always use the masculine pronouns. LinkTheLefty (talk) 03:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wait, wait-- Don't get ahead of yourself. xD Are we sure the male gender was confirmed in Japan yet in that 20 year period? That's the only reason I think the footnote is ideal. I agree that Kirby is definitely a male in the English canon and for our concern, but unless the male pronoun has occurred in the Japanese franchise yet it's an important thing to note. We will definitely keep the male thing in the infobox but I'd prefer to hear directly from Kirbyellow how it's currently regarded in Japan. EmptyStar (talk) 03:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Gender extends to more than just the subject matter. It's part of the language. Now I don't know the Japanese language in detail, but correct me if I'm wrong - pronouns do not need to imply the subject's gender when it's used, but you have to do it in English unless you want to use it, which usually reserved for lower-order animals and inanimate objects. That's unnatural to the language and the forcing is evident. Instead, we run through the system of gender-neutral pronoun usage. For general cases, you would defer to the masculine pronoun wikipedia:He#Gender neutral. You wouldn't see she being used unless it's for most countries, ships etc. Kirby is just a blob, whether you want to force something as arbitrary as gender in this case is really up to Sakurai and the guys in charge of the Kirby IP. It's already cited in the article that Kirby's gender is not disclosed, so their choice is clear. Having called Kirby by he or him, from the player's perspective, it naturally extends to become the gender, because the pronoun referent is a character. They called him a boy and a guy, yes, but it has not cropped up ever since. We also know that their old manuals have many inconsistencies with the game, as if their manual writing and design people do not have a good idea about the context of a game they are writing and designing for. In fact, that only reinforces the point where the pronoun implies the character's gender for someone reading it. If you want go into all the Chuchu/Ribbon stuff going on, all there is to say is that the manga are not canon and have different authors in the first place. For Ribbon, think from the perspective of the game's target audience before localization - in Japan. Over there, there are no language complications about Kirby's gender, and they (the devs) are fine with the final scene. It doesn't have to be a boy/girl thing. That's about all that can be taken as hard evidence for an explicit gender declaration, and it's not very good evidence either. The Japanese Kirby Wiki says the gender is undisclosed or unknown with the same citation, and I think that is the most accurate definition for the infobox given that we know the series' history. We can still use the pronoun he - there's nothing wrong with that and we don't need additional clarification on it like the Ado article, but the section link from the infobox must exist (as EmptyStar said) so people less knowledgeable about the subject matter do not change it based on the pronoun being used - the pronoun is the implication, not the cause. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Very well spoken, Changtau2005. I couldn't have said it better myself. Since we're in agreement, the Talk Page currently seems to have tied support for both sides (though as I said, I won't mind too terribly the way things are now, but I still have my preference for the reasons previously discussed). I'd like to see what more users think. Would anyone want to share other thoughts on the matter? LinkTheLefty (talk) 22:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You know what my thoughts are on this? We're focusing too much on one tiny little detail instead of helping the wiki expand. That's what I think.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 00:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Not to reopen old wounds, but has anyone heard of the recent manga / anime Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de, which retells the Nintendo / Sega wars with fantasy versions of mascot characters? Take a look at the character list. Notice the obvious Kirby stand-in Carvai, the only expy with a noticeably "switched" gender? Add in the fact there's a decent chunk of Japanese fan art that considers Kirby female while western art usually depicts him as male, and...well, take what you will. 20:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Species Has anyone here actually paid attention to the show? Kirby is a Nightmare. Kirby was made as a black hole to destroy things, but since Kirby is only a baby, he has no idea of his evil. This is also the reason Nightmare Enterprises keeps giving King Dedede weak monsters, so Kirby can fight them and discover his true potential. so i herd u liek 18:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Add Photos? Can I add These Photos?August347 (talk) 00:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC)